Better Dead Than Red
by Clonegirl66
Summary: America and Russia has some unsolved issues to resolve after the Cold War. America blames Russia for having a loving attraction to the former Communist Country, and Russia doesn't know what to do. Both takes place before and after the Cold War. Contains Yaoi, BDSM, and lots and lots of fighting and Vodka.


_Chapter I: The Kitten_

**Note: All of this takes place during and after the Cold War. During the year 1994 the Soviet Union aka Russia is now all alone due to the elections separating him from his Sisters and the Baltics in 1990, and America feels bad for what he's done to him and blaming him for all the trouble contaminating Communism in his country. May contain Yaoi and some hardcore BDSM as a warning. I own nothing!**

-Russia's POV-

Year: 1992 December 28th 8:23 PM Friday

I'm all alone, again.

Why does this always happen to me after I try to make friends with everyone. My Boss is giving me a week off from work to let me enjoy my Birthday, but who am I going to celebrate it with? Myself. Not this time. I want a friend who won't run away from me. Ukraine won't speak to me because her boss is female and already gained her independence as a country, and Belarus stopped following me after the 1991 elections and the fall of my family union, and their...not with me anymore...we were so close..hm..on second thought...maybe not. Their just so weird, and difficult to understand. After all these years with them, it seemed like forever to be alone in my big house.

I was walking down the streets of Moscow with its glorious Northern Lights in the -3 degree snowy weather at night with some pedestrians happy to be in my newly good government, and all of a sudden I see a lonely kitten on the side of the building full of custom blankets. The first thing that came to my mind was where was its mother? It looked so cold, so I picked it up in my arms and it lets me into my warm arms of the heavy bulky coat, shivering. I look down an alleyway where several cats died from the freezing weather. The other thing was why won't the shop owners here take them in. Oh my people are harsh as me, but I know my heart has a beat pounding my chest. _I don't know who this belongs to, but I'll keep him safe and warm at my place!_ Yea! I have a new friend. Besides America, who won't talk to me anymore? Maybe he's still angry from the Cold War?

As I take a closer look the kitten was black with a grey outline indicating it was grey at first, but eventually the dust settled in my county making the kitten dirty looking. It took a while where I parked my car so I put the poor starving kitten in the front seat so I could keep an eye on it. What if it throws up? Some kittens do that. Poor thing. Let's hope my boss Gorbachev to keep the baby kitty. Unfortunately, I hardly have pets since my government changed to Communism. Anyways, I get into the driver's seat and start the car blasting the nice warm vent near the kitten to keep it warm. It wanted to stay in my lap while I was driving so I cared less about it. Actually, it was kinda cute.

When we arrived at my big Estate the kitten immediately jumps out of the car, and onto the doorsteps. Scratching or pawing the door to get in I hurried with my bags of new clothes and a fancy bottle of homemade Vodka for the sleepover I'm having with America. I open the big wooden doors, and it runs to the fireplace to keep warm. I had the heat turned up all the way in the car; maybe it didn't feel the warmth? Oh well, I'll have to ask America about the gift. He gave me the car when we ended this stupid war with a truce, with the car as friendship. It's a Shiny red Corvette ZR1 with an added backseat, and good tires for the harsh weather at my place. Thanks for the gift.

The big living room was nice and warm with the fireplace open with fire. I usually ask my servants to keep an eye on it in case it starts a fire. This time one of them decided to get at least some warmth. Curious on the scene, the kitten is curled up in a ball and is fast asleep. I thought is looks adorable so with a blush on my face I when to the kitchen to see if I have any leftover meat for the poor thing to eat. I looked in the fridge and there was some spot of meat from 2 nights ago. It still looks fresh from the container so I thought this would make a perfect meal for a lost kitten. Heating it up in the microwave for about a minute, the dish looks nice and yummy.

About a few minutes the kitten looked really full of all the meat completely empty, from the looks of the dish it was also licked clean so I decided to take the now empty dish and washed it, and put in the dish drainer. I checked the kitten's bottom to see if it was either a male of female sex. From the looks of it, it was only 4 weeks old, and hasn't grown a complete genitalia, it was a bit confusing so I thought of a good androgynous name for it. I ponder for a second when I see the kitten looked more blackish when I had it in the car. One name stands out while I was thinking...черный [Black or Chernyy].

Putting the kitten in my room where it was pitch black as the night. When I flipped the switch it startled the little one and leaped onto the bed, and falling fast asleep on the right side of the pillow. Speaking of which, I need some sleep I have to make preparations and R.S.V.P invites to all the other countries. I hurried into the bathroom to change into some silky greyish purple PJs where I only wore for one night and there really comfy to sleep in.

I hoped into my bed to, but I wasn't very tired so I wanted to see what's on the news network. Grabbing the remote and turning it on the news it flashes with an article on my now new government and who's going to be in the elections this year. Feeling so warm inside of me actually talking about me and not some negative government where you control on how the economy works. Ugh, It did suck having a communist government, some of my bosses were really mean, and some actually nice like my current boss who won't be running up for this year's *election*.

It was about 10:30 and I still couldn't get to sleep. The kitten was laying on the pillow next to me, it was making a loud purring sound, sounding a lot nicer than a heat duct going on and off a 100 times. The way it sounded was soothing and very warming making me eventually sleepy. I've had no idea how it worked for me to sleep, but it sure did help, and in the morning I need to see my Boss if America wants to have a sleepover party, just for friendship. He is my only friend who I never deemed as an enemy. I don't know why I was his enemy, what did I ever do to him to get him pissed off at the word Communist? I'd have to ask that sometime during our day.

-Americas POV-

Year: 1992 December 29th 8:13 AM Saturday

Thank God, the airports have gotten a lot better since that jackass Russia became a Communist dickhead. He'd better have an explanation on why he chooses an economy grubbing government instead of an easier Democratic society. I sighed at the moment of going outside of the airports lobby, and out to the front doors. More and more people look a lot happier than I thought. Huh, maybe Russia is doing a better job being a confederate state?

Me and my boss are here in the newly bound Russia. Who was the Soviet Union back then, he's the jackass who gave me trouble of contaminating communism for over 40 years. That's pretty much how long the Cold War was going on soooo. I don't know why I hated him? I enjoy his company, and the Vodka is awesome here!

Maybe I was just jealous that each of the sovereign nations of the Middle East, Europe, and the Asian countries like China could follow a charismatic dickface who doesn't know the meaning of freedom. Ugh, I'm being racist right now! Shut up negative thoughts! As I shake my head.

My Boss George H.W. Bush looks at me funny when I shook my head. "Something on your mind? You seem nervous of someone, lucky lady here?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Oh nothing...just...thinking about what me and Ivan are going to do together." I replied with a bit of confidence. "We've hardly seen each other for 30 years since the Cold War began. I'm kinda' nervous not because of a lady dude- I mean Boss."

"No need to be so formal Alfred." He says with a laugh.

"Huh, well ok, dude." I say with some excitement. Now it's the time to tell my Boss how I really feel about Russia. I never told my Bosses that I had a relationship with Russia when it came towards the 2nd World War. Me and Japan are friends now, so I never tended to hate him, I just didn't have the balls to tell him that I...I.

"You still ok? If you're not feeling well we can head back to your place?" He says and looks at me with the pale blue eyes that he had.

Oh crap, I forgot this isn't a diplomatic mission; he's here for the meeting with Russia's new boss who I don't know yet. He's just as friendly as Gorbachev is what I've heard from my people. Like from *Yakoff Smirnoff*, he's super-duper funny. That's all I know. "Oh I was just thinking, uh, can I have a sleepover with Russia?"

_Please say yes__,_I say in my head multiple times. He's gonna say no, I just know it! He wouldn't want me with a former Communist country; I mean I have seen him more times during our stupid war. There's no way in hell he'd say yes.

Right out of the Blue. "Sure you can, are you nervous on meeting him again after all these years of tension between us and the Soviets?"

My mind was blown. YES! I can spend the night with Russia with permission from my awesome Boss! This was the best year of my life. I had no idea he was gonna say 'yea'.

"OH Thank you so much boss" Hugged while saying it. George hugged back in some comfort in his hands. Right when he lets go of my happy-girly-surprised-vibrating-body. Russia was waiting at the rondèvu point where our bosses planned to be. We were let out of the nice car by our driver, and sure enough me and Russia hugged in front of our bosses happy to be together without having to be damned about to our crazy bosses and sexual tension between us.

"I'm so happy to see you again, how are you?" Russia said with heart and warmth in his voice. It's been so long since I hugged or even meet face to face. That wasn't the Cold War, we fought with proxy's as a way to not go to total Nuclear War on all the countries of the UN, but the tensions were unbearable it was like livin in a nightmare for the rest of my pathetic life, and in during the Korean and Vietnam Wars we-

"Are you ok? You haven't spoken to me yet?" Russia said finally with worry in his tone.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking, and, uh, can we talk in private if that's alright with you. We won't fight or anything, promise?" I lied, Russia's gonna get it now. He owes me the trouble, the least I can do is punch him in his commie face that I've been holding in for the past 30 years or so, I lost track in the 80s when the tensions died down due to Regan and Gorbachev becoming *friends*.

I dragged him down the quiet alley way where smell a hint of stench from the dumpster on the right of us. We were next to the brick wall and I quickly slammed him into the wall and pushed our lips together. He struggles with the kiss but kisses back vigorously. Our tongues fight for dominance inside our mouths, at the time I almost bit his tongue cuz we were getting this tensions over with.

After a few seconds on our lips, we kiss passionately and snuggled against the wall where no one would see us having our moment. I let go of the kiss for a pause of breath. Russia wanted to breathe too so he was panting more than me. Still face to face the tensions we had between ridiculous proxy wars and atomic nuclear bombs.

"You were a real jackass; I don't understand why I just did this. Forget that you kissed me, ok?" I snarled into his ear making him shiver under his breath.

"Hm, What if I don't want to forget?" He replies with more husks in his Russian accent, and whisper. "You did kiss me for everything I've done to you, right?" He comes closer to my ear and nibbles at the lobe. I moan as my hand claps his head making us kiss again.

I STILL have no idea why I'm attracted to him. Is it the erotic Russian accent he has? They are very sexy isn't it? Or is it the way he controls his economy? I see it as a very kinky to control and dominate a country just gets me hard. My erection pushes though my pants as Russia grabs it making me gasp and moan. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get this guy in my bed, and dominate each other.

God, it's just so fucking sexy to be dominated by a big country. I never thought about this but, do I really want to be dominated by Russia. My mind comes back to me and snaps me back into reality.

I pull away as I get a bit soft. Our bosses would get suspicious of our actions so we headed back immediately after the questions began to start so we made up a lie that we used during the Cold War where we told our bosses that we were just having an argument over the Space Race.

"What was it that you needed to speak to in private my mother land?" Gorbachev asked formally to Russia tilting his head to the side. I know he has a good excuse so we can have sex later at his place.

"We were just discussing on the fundamentals of a good economy and government taxing." Russia replied formally back. I knew he had it in him! Thank you Russia, I owe you one. "Also can we have a sleepover as well?"

Damn it Russia, why'd you tell him that?! He'll get the wrong idea.

"Sure, as long as there is no weapons allowed, or bombs allowed." He says making a rational point. We'd always have our weapons on us during the Cold War. It's no problem now since we are friends. After that saying we were headed off to the next meeting in the new G8 summit discussing the new problems facing us.

**Yeah, another Hetalia fanfic that I wrote all by myself! I really do enjoy the Cold War stories old people tell. It's interesting how we have different interpretations of the War. Here are some of the facts that I listed up above for anyone who has trouble with history well here it is.**

_1*: In the next elections as just Russia and not the U.S.S.R. Gorbachev wasn't going to be running in the next elections. The current president of this time was Boris Yeltsin, and was in office for eight years until the next elections voted Putin as the new President. Yeltsin was also a supporter of Gorbachev during the disillusion of the Soviet Union. _

_2*: Yakoff Smirnoff is a Ukrainian-Russian Comedian back during the downfall of the Soviet Union. He is well known for the genre of Political Satires in the 80s where he made fun of his time in the U.S.S.R and supported Gorbachev and Regan becoming friends. Also, he's the one who made the "In Soviet Russia" Jokes. Such as, In Soviet Russia Fanfictions read YOU!_

_3*: Speaking of Friends. Ronald Regan and Mikhail Gorbachev became friends when the next elections came up and Gorbachev speaking up and dissolving the Soviet Union, and making Russia just one. Sooner or later, America and Russia settled their differences and grew tired of fighting on who is the better super power. There is only one thing that made a difference in the US was of course the speech Regan gave to the Berlin was and gets rid of communism in Germany. You know "Mr. Gorbachev, Tear down this WALL!" if you don't know this quote, you're lost._

**Thank you guys for reading! 2****nd**** chapter will be up soon. Bye!**


End file.
